totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Szkolna Porażka, tego nie było!
Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinek 1 "Szkolna Porażka! Tego jeszcze nie było." Chef idzie przez jakiś park, wchodzi do budynku szkoły, wchodzi do pokoju dyrektora. Chef: Fred, jesteś! Fred McLean: Jasne! Chef wręczył mu papiery. Chef: Show musi trwać! Nowi zawodnicy i Ty jako nowy prowadzący! Fred podskoczył ze stołka. Fred: 'Tak! W końcu wygryzę mojego głupiego brata! '''Chef: '''Show jest Twoje. ''Fred wzruszył ramionami. '''Fred: Nie dałoby się, by ten sezon był zupełnie innym cyklem? Chef: '''Hehe, rozmawiałem na ten temat, nie da rady. '''Fred: Co właściwie z Chrisem? Chef: '''Słuch o nim zaginął, to co wydarzyło się w finale przerasta Podróż po Historii. '''Fred: Taaa..To już była walka o przetrwanie...Dlaczego właściwie, do ZC Chef: Kaprys producentów, chcieli zwiększyć oglądalność. Fred: '''Show straciło wielu widzów, ale ja będę od tego by ich wygnębić do końca! '''Chef: Masz tu liste, widzimy się w szkole za tydzień! Fred: W szkole!? Opuścił ręce zirytowany. Chef: Taaak! Specjalnie temat dobrany do Ciebie! Fred: Super... Przyjazd Przed budynkiem szkoły stał Fred ubrany w strój prowadzącego. '' '''Fred:' Zasady chyba każdy zna? Spojrzał na regulamin i wyrzucił go za siebie. Fred: Świetnie, po co komu one skoro nikt ich nie Przyjechał szkolny autobus. Jako pierwszy z niego wyszedł, a w sumie wyleciał Shandor, słychac było tylko "umyj się!" Fred: 'Shandor! Witaj...w szkole... ''Shandor spojrzał na budynek szkolny oczami kota ze Shreka. '''Shandor: '''Gruz! *_* Gruz! *_* '''Fred: '''Eee...Nie..To budynek szkolny... '''Shandor: Dla Shandora to być gruz! Fred: Ok..Stanij z boku.. Shandor poleciał pod budynek i zaczął go wąchać. ' Świeżutki gips! Szybko jeść, bo to dobre! <3' Jako kolejna swoją twarzyczkę wynużyła Asahina. Fred: '''Asahina! Spokój i opanowanie to twój klucz do sukcesu? '''Asahina: I emocje! Emocje... Fred: 'Mistrzyni w pływaniu. Cóż, witamy w szkole. ''Asahina westchnęła. '''Asahina: Super.. Kolejny wyszedł Xavier. Xavier: Ave. Rzucił spoglądając na Asahinę i Shandora. Fred: '''Xavier! Podła dusza wśród nas, czytałem co nie co o Tobie. '''Xavier: Podła dusza Szatana. Fred: Jeśli będziesz sprawia... Nagle Xavier przerwał mu złowrogim spojrzenie i wycedził. Xavier: 'Jeśli się nie zamkniesz czeka Cie marny los. ''Przed oczami Freda zabłysnął nóż Xaviera. Fred nic się nie odezwał. '' ''Kolejne wypadły Sim i Kim. '''Fred: I dwie zabójcze siostrzyczki! Kim i SIm! Sim zaciągnęła się powietrzem. Sim: '''Znów ta ohydna szkoła.. '''Kim: Szkoła jest bardzo przydatna! Spojrzała na nią, Sim skarciła ją jednak wzrokiem. Sim: Pamiętaj tu idzie gra o milion dolarów. Kim: '''SIm! Ale uczciwość? '''Sim: A kto mówi że będę grać nieuczciwie? ' To oczywiste że wszystkich zniszczę, czy komuś się to podoba czy nie!' Kuahyin wyskoczył przez okno. Kuahyin: Kuahyin być pierwszy raz w miasto! Spojrzał na autobus. Kuahyin: Ale fajna maszyna, która się poruszać! Fred: '''Kua..Coś tam! Witaj w cywilizacji. '''Kuahyin: Cywi...co? Kuahyin spojrzał na Shandora. Kuahyin: Mieć swój pies! Pobiegł uderzając klatkę wydając dźwiek goryla. Fred: Zapowiada się długi sezon.... Następnie w swoim wyzywającym stroju wyszła Angelika. Angelika: '''Uuu..<3 '''Fred: Angelika! Kolejna z grających o milion. Angelika przysunęła się bardzo blisko do Freda. Angelika: Mrrr ;* Ale nie tylko o milion, skarbie. <3 Fred: Eee.. Że co? Na wizji jesteśmy! ' Granie niedostępnego jest takie extra! <3.' Wyszedł wściekły Eric. Eric: Ej! Ziom! Spojrzał na Freda. Fred: Tak, Eric? Eric: 'Tamten! ''Wskazał na Shandora. '''Eric: Pogryzł mi torebke! Zerknął na Kua. Eric: Ale ma zaje*sty strój! <3 Fred: 'Jest tu ktoś normalny!? ''Z autobusu wygramoliła się "Crazy" Keira. Fred spojrzał i z wątpił. '''Fred: Dobra..Nie było pytania.. Poznajcie Keire! Keira spojrzała na wszystkich. Keira: Jej! Siemanko jestem Keira! I uwielbiam Rock i Metal wszelkiej maści! <3. Kuahyin: Metal? ' A oni mówić że my być nienormalni bo jeść baobab... A metal?' Keira: Cobain! <3 Fred: Nikogo to nie obchodzi! Keira: A tam! <3 Puściła na cały głos Nightwish "Bye Bye Beaufitul" '' '''Sim: '''To nie jest Nirvana! '''Keira:' Jak to nie? ;c Spojrzała na MP4. Keira: Faktycznie! :o Frankie utknął w drzwiach. Fred: Powitajcie Frankiego! Frankie: 'Eee..Coś za małe macie te drzwi..? ''Spojrzał wymownie w stronę Freda. 'Fred: '''Cheeeefie! ''Jednym kopem od środka wyleciał Frankie. '''Frankie: Dzięki, hehe! Stanął obok Erica. Frankie: Hej. Eric zmierzył go z grymasem. Eric: E..Hej.. Kolejna wydostała się Dianna, a za nią Lea. Dianna: Siemanko kochani! Wita Was Dianna! Lea im pomachała. Dianna: '''Ej, siostro! Przedstaw się! '''Lea: Lea..:) Fred: 'Ah! Dianna i Lea! Witajcie w tym show! ''Zakrył twarz i mruknął. '''Fred: Wreszcie ktoś normalny! Chuck przeciągając się po sjeście spojrzał na reszte. Chuck: Hej. Fred: Chuck! Troche kowbojskiego żywiołu ziom! Chuck wyjął z kabury rewolwery, wystrzelił w powietrze i spojrzał na Freda. Chuck: Takiego? ;D Fred: '''Eee...NIe? '''Chuck: Szkoda! Więc mi nie przeszkadzaj. Następnie pojawiła sie Claudia rozmawiając przez telefon. Claudia: '''Tak! Tak, nie podpisze z nim kontraktu! '''Fred: ? Claudia: Nie za te pieniądzę! No czekaj chwileczke bo jakiś błazen chce autograf. Rozłączyła się. Fred: '''Ja!? Błazen? '''Claudia: Tak złociutki, Ty. Fred: Cóż... Zrobił wściekłą minę. Fred: '''Witaj wśród zawodników. '''Claudia: Dzięki, paziu. Wyjęła telefon. Fred: A i jeszcze jedno telefon do zwrotu! Claudia: Ale? Fred: Żadne ale, dawaj telefon. Skonfiskował telefon. ' To jest niedorzeczne!' Fred: '''A ostatni gdzie!? '''Chef: Chwileczke... Wyrzucił z autobusu Juan Alberto. Juan Alberto: Ej, frajerze! Słuchawki mi rozwalisz! Chef: 'Nic się nie zmieniłeś... ''Juan przyjrzał się mu. '''Juan Alberto: '''To Ty! '''Fred: Witaj na pokładzie Juan! Spojrzał na zawodników. Juan Alberto: Ci frajerzy mają mi stanąc na drodze? Banał! Fred: No cóż! Macie 2 godziny na zajęcie sali chłopaków i sali dziewczyn, gdzie będziecie spać. Potem widzimy się w Sali nr 15. Rozpakowanie, zajecie pokoi. Do pokoju dziewczyn wbiły Sim, Kim, Lea i Claudia. Claudia: Co to jest!? Kim: Nasza kwatera! ^^ Lea: '''Wygodnie, nie ma co. :) '''Sim: Tak, super... Mruknęła, zajęła sobie miejsce w kącie pociągnęła Kim ze sobą. Kim: Ale? Sim: 'Chcesz komuś tyłek lizać, ogarnij się! '''Lea: '''Fajnie mieć siostre, szkoda że nie mam :(. ''Claudia się roześmiała. 'Claudia: '''Tak, żeby Ci pyskowało w domu? Skarżyło rodzicom? Kariera jest dla wybitnych! ''SIm spojrzała na Kim. '''Sim: Chodź stąd, bo jeszcze karierowiczce będziemy przeszkadzać! Lea: 'No czekajcie, każdy musi dostać szanse. ''Kim wzruszyła ramionami. 'Claudia: '''Dla plebsu nie ma miejsca, Ha! ' Ah, wygram to w cuglach! <3. Juan Alberto rozgrzewał się na sali gimnastycznej, wszedł Eric. Eric: Eh..Piłkarz, nie? Juan Alberto skinął głową. Eric: Mam też jedno piłkarskie marzenie? U Juana Alberto zabłysła iskierka w oku. Juan Alberto: '''Jakie? '''Eric: A no wiesz...Tysiące kibiców, uderzać najważniejszego karnego...Ah... Zamyślił się.. Eric: Zepsuć go..Położyć się na ziemii i słuchać jak stadion skanduje "Chuj CI W Dupe".. Ah...Boskie! <3 Juan Alberto zakrztusił się wodą. Juan Alberto: Co!? Eric: To co słyszysz, kochany. Ah..<3 Juan Alberto kopnął w tyłek Erica gdy wylądował na bruku, obok Frankiego. Eric: O..Hej stary! Frankie: Siemanko, ziom! Przybili żółwika. Frankie: 'Tak pusto tutaj... ''Chuck siedział w sali chłopaków. Shandor, chwalił się Kuahyinowi. '''Shandor: Ty być z Afrika i co tam fajnego być, że czarna skóra być? Kuahyin: My mieć baobab! Shandor: A co to? Odmiana gruzu? Pyta podniecony. Kuahyin: Nie wiem! Ale Kua pokazać? Shandor: Tak! Tak! <3 Kuahyin wyciągnął spod swojej "szaty" poręczny kawałek i przywalił Shandorowi w głowe ten padł na ziemie. Kuahyin: Kuahyin upolować brudny człowiek, mieć darmowy gruz! Poszedł gdzieś ciągnąc Shandora. ' Ta zniewaga zemsty od cygana wymaga!' Chuck podniósł głowe znad sombrera. Chuck: 'Zacofani idioci... ''Wystrzelił z rewolweru. '''Chuck: Oh, yea! Asahina, Angelika i Dianna siedziały w szkolnym sklepiku. Asahina: Szkoda, że Fredzio nie pozwolił wziąć kasy.. :C Angelika: Aj.. Nieważne, że nie ma kasy! Mamy siebie laski, nie? Dianna: Yo laski! Stwórzmy razem sojusz! <3 Niepokonane siostry! Dianna wystawiła rękę, Asahina połozyła na niej swoją, Angelika również. Asahina&Dianna&Angelika: Za sojusz dziewczyn. Angelika: A wieczorem jesteście wolne? ^^ Zamrugała zalotnie oczami.. Asahina: Ee...? ' Co ja tu robie?! ;O' Xavier wparował do sali numer 15. Xavier: Zobaczmy co to za sala. Tam stała przy oknie Keira. Xavier: '''Co tu robisz? '''Keira: A czekam na Freda! Słuchając genialnej muzyki! Xavier rozejrzał się po sali. Xavier: CO TO ZA SALA!? Keira: Sala od religii. :3 Xavier: KTO TO DO CHOLERY TU POSTAWIŁ!? Keira: Pewnie ksiądz. Xavier przystawił nerwow ławkę pod wejście i zdjął krzyż. Xavier: Szatan! Szatan! DO CHOLERY! Podbiegł do okna i wyrzucił krzyż, otrzepując ręcę. Wtedy do sali wszedł ksiądz. Ksiądz: '''Pochw..CO tu sie dzieje!? '''Xavier: I księdzuniu jeszcze. Zatarł ręce. Ksiądz: Nie wolno grzeszyć.. Złapał ksiądze, niósł go do okna. W sali pojawili się pozostali uczestnicy oraz Fred. Fred: No cóż...Miało być tutaj pierwsze wyzwanie... Spojrzał na nich wszystkich. Fred: Ale najwyraźniej.. Xavier wyrzucił księdza na pole. Xavier: GO NIE BĘDZIE. ' Szatańska Szkoła! ' Fred: 'W takim razie podziele Was na drużyny...Asahina, Angelika, Dianna, Shandor i Kuahyin. Utworzycie dryżynę o nazwie..Odwróconych.. ''Angelika się wtrąciła: Zboczeńców! <3 '''Fred: '''Spoko! Eric, Frankie, Kim, Sim oraz Claudia. Drużyna Koreańskich... '''Eric: ... Sim: Koreańczyków! Fred: Eee...? Okej. ' Tak..Moja siostra jest bardzo twórcza..' Fred: A reszta czyli...Xavier, Chuck, Juan Alberto, Keira i Lea utworzą drużynę... Xavier: Szatana! Fred: Skoro tak się uparłeś to tak będzie. Asahina podniosła rękę. Fred: Tak złociutka? Asahina: Przerażają mnie wszystkie zboczeństwa...Xavier...Sojusze...Ja rezygnuje ;c Fred: ..Dobra! W takim razie Odwróceni zboczeńcy pozostają w czwórkę. Zapraszam Ciebie na Korytarz Wstydu... Na samym dole był długi korytarz, obwieszony ośmieszającymi zdjeciami byłych uczestników. Asahina: Miło było mi Was poznać! Pa! :) ' Eh! Jedna uciekła. ;/' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Szkoły Czas - Odcinki